Over the Moon
by fernadel17
Summary: Finn loves Rachel and he knows it. He's not sure if she feels the same way but he wants her to know he loves her. Finn&Rachel. Finn's POV. Please R&R!
1. Bite and Gag

**DISCLAIMER:****  
I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THOSE NAMES YOU MAY NOT FIND FAMILIAR.**

:D

**

* * *

**

I bit my pencil again and look at it. It's really weird. How can you insert the black thingy inside the wood? I bite it again and gag at the ugly taste of the eraser.

"Blech!" I sputtered out a few bits of the eraser.

"Hi Finn!" I heard an enthusiastic loud voice. I turned around. It's Rachel.

I gave her a big smile and put my pencil in my pocket. Rachel looked really pretty. For once, her hair was in a ponytail.

"Hi Rachel. Um, what's up?" I asked her, wanting to taste that pencil again.

"Oh, nothing much." Rachel said and we started walking along the corridor. "I was just thinking about you actually!"

That made me stop. "Really?" I don't know why I stopped. I guess I was feeling a bit weird.

Weird, all right. I almost felt as if…as if I was happy.

Rachel froze with a look that meant she let something slip. "I-I-I meant about what you and I should suggest about Mr. Schue's special program."

"Oh." I replied. I knew it. I'm in love with Rachel. But I can' tell her, can I? She might not feel the same way. All she cares about is Glee Club.

"So, um, I was wondering if we could, you know, maybe meet at my house tonight and plan what to do?" Rachel said hopefully. I stopped again. Really?

"Uh, yeah. That'd be cool." I replied.

Rachel smiled at me and she looked happy. I wanted to hold her hand and squeeze her arms but they were too busy carrying her books.

"Let me get that for you." I said, taking her books from her. She smiled at me gratefully.

"I'm really excited about tonight. I hope we find something good to do." Rachel said, smiling as wide as a Cheshire cat.

"Well, I'm sure we could think of something." I assured her, carrying her heavy books. Damn, they're really heavy.

"Um, like what?" Rachel asked enthusiastically.

"Well…" The first thing that actually came to me was we could bite pencils all night. "…we could play a game." I smiled at her mischievously.

Rachel frowned. "I meant something to perform, Finn."

"Oh."

"Anyway," Rachel said, punching my arm lightly. "I haven't seen you much. How are you?"

"Well, I'm fine, really." I replied. Shit. The books almost fell out of my grasp.

"You and, uh, Brittany broke up, huh?" She asked casually, retying her ponytail.

I looked at her books and paused silently. "Yeah. But I'm over her now. It's nothing really."

Rachel smiled. "Good for you!"

"What about Jesse? I mean, are you over him now?" Jesse St. James. Oh how I hate that guy.

"Well, Finn…Jesse broke my heart. Who would ever think that…that he'd be two-timing me with Santana Lopez?" Rachel said, her eyes sad. I wanted to hold her in my arms right there and tell her that everything would be alright.

I couldn't hug her. I wanted to, but I couldn't. "Everything will be alright." I said instead and cradling her soft cheek in my hand. Rachel closed her eyes for a moment and she looked back up at me again.

She removed my hand from her cheek and she looked down. "Uh, sorry Finn. But I gotta go to History class."

Wow. I was hurt. Big time. She looked like she wanted to get away from me. For a moment there, I thought she felt the same way I did.

But Rachel forgot something. I've got History class with her. I smiled mischievously and grabbed my pencil. I bit into it and sputtered out the eraser bits.

Awesome.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_** This is Finn's Point of View. Please Read and Review :D**_


	2. Cookies and Muffins?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN GLEE EXCEPT THOSE NAMES YOU WON'T BE FAMILIAR WITH. PLEASE R&R THIS CHAPTER!**

THANK YOU :)

**

* * *

**

"…it was the most extensive and costly war in history as well as the history of the United States." Professor Colmer droned on and I felt like throwing up.

I couldn't understand a thing he was saying. I stared at Rachel, two seats away from my left. She was briskly writing notes.

I stared at my notebook. A stained page and a chewed up pencil. Hmmm…

I took another glimpse of Rachel again and found her looking at me too. I smiled and she looked surprised at first but she smiled back.

Her smile made my heart stop. What is it about Rachel? She's not popular like Santana. And, she's not a part of the Cheerios.

What is it about her that always made me want to reach out to her and kiss her? I am so messed up.

I bit the pencil again to calm myself and checked if Rachel was still looking.

Damn. She is.

I hastily looked away and dropped my pencil, trying to look as if it had nothing to do with me.

I looked at her again. She was laughing quietly.

Wow. Her teeth are so white.

Oh man. I had to sneeze.

No. Rachel's looking.

Somehow, I managed not to sneezed and smiled at her.

She gave her attention back to her note-taking and listened to Mr. Colmer's boring discussion about…uh…something.

I couldn't remember.

This is killing me. Thoughts are swarming in my head. Thoughts of Rachel and how I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. And, I wished that Mr. Colmer would stop droning in his nasal voice.

I felt like screaming-

"Shut up and let me rest you bald oldie." I muttered.

Fuck. Did I say that out loud?

"Huh?" Mike Chang beside me asked, folding his paper and making something out of it.

"Uh, nothing, Rachel."

"It's Mike."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. I'm always confused, that was my problem.

"You said, 'Nothing, Rachel' to me." Mike replied. He paused at his paper folding to look at me.

"I did?" I asked.

"You did, Finn." He replied, continuing folding. "I mean, do I look like Rachel?"

"No. Nothing. Forget I said anything." I muttered.

Mike shrugged and folded lots of other things and didn't mind me then.

Shit. I've gotta sneeze this time.

I can't. I'm in class and everyone would hear.

For the second time, I managed to prevent from sneezing.

I looked at Rachel again. She was looking at me again, too.

And, she was mouthing something.

I couldn't make it out. What's she saying?

Thoughts of hope swarmed into my head.

Was she saying Kiss me?

No I don't think so. Hmph.

Rachel was writing on her paper again, to my dismay. Can't she keep her attention to me for more than five minutes? Can't she see that even though I broke up with her, I still love her?

"Finn." I heard someone's hushed voice.

It was Brittany from Cheerios who always looked hot.

I have no right to call her stupid because frankly, I am too.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Rachel passed this note to me and I think it's for you." Brittany replied, her face scrunching up in wonder.

"Oh, right thanks."

I took the note from her and read it, my heart thumping.

_Bored to death, huh? Keep your attention to Mr. Colmer, Finn Hudson! You're such a bad boy! I won't give you any cookies and muffins tonight if you don't PAY ATTENTION!_

_ xoxoRachelxoxo_

Cookies and muffins? What did she mean by that? She can't mean…

Oh, this is awesome!

I looked at Rachel for the umpth time and smiled at her. She also gave a small smile and mouthed, "Pay attention to the lesson, Hudson!"

I smiled again.

"Mr. Hudson and Ms. Berry, would you please get your attention off each other and face me?" Mr. Colmer's voice suddenly boomed.

The whole class gave a giggle and oohed at us like bunch of little girls. Rachel looked at me uncomfortably and answered, "Yes, Mr. Colmer."

I bit my lip. Wow, we were caught.

"Mr. Hudson?" Mr. Colmer's voice asked me.

Uh-oh. Please continue the lesson…

"Mr. Hudson?" His voice raised a few octaves.

I couldn't answer. I had to-

I had to-

"MR. HUD-"

"AHHHH-CHOOOO!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Hope you guys like it! I had fun writing it. Review it please?**

**It'll mean so much and it'll help me keep going.**

**love,**

**fernadel17**


	3. Terrified

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. BUT, SOME OF THE CHARACTERS HERE ARE MINE.  
****READ AND REVIEW!**

******

* * *

**

Hmph. Mr. Colmer didn't have to send me to detention for that.

It was already lunchtime and I was looking for Rachel.

I had to apologize to her. She must think that I'm a complete jerk.

I finally found Rachel at the far end of the cafeteria, writing on her notebook. Again?

I held my lunch tray firmly and walked to where she was.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. She stopped writing and looked up at me.

"Rachel look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in class—"

"Finn," She cut me off gently. "Look, I've been embarrassed loads of times. Today was no big deal."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Really? I'm glad to hear that."

I sat down while Rachel continued writing and I looked at my tray. Somehow, my appetite seemed to melt away. I wanted to continue having a conversation.

"So," I cleared my throat again. "What are you doing?"

Rachel looked up and smiled. "Writing, obviously."

I leaned forward a little to peer at her notebook. "What're you writing?"

Rachel inhaled sharply and closed her notebook. "Uh, nothing important. Just catching up on the notes I missed in Biology."

"Oh." I frowned a little. Do we have to have complete notes in order to pass? Oh man, I haven't written a single word.

Well, nothing important.

"I'm starving." She announced, clutching her stomach.

My head jerked up immediately. "Really? Haven't you eaten yet?"

She shook her head slowly. "I had no time. I wanted to write at once."

"I don't think there's any food left." I said to her. "But I guess you can have some of mine if…if you want."

Rachel stared at me for a moment. "Yes, thank you, Finn."

I smiled at her and I divided the sandwich into two and gave her the bigger half.

She stared at the sandwich and started studying it.

"Don't worry, Rachel. It's clean."

She smiled at me and I felt myself smiling back.

"Thanks, Finn. You're really…you're really sweet." Her words were sweet, warm stabs to my heart.

She bit into the sandwich and closed her eyes. "Mmmm…that's good. It lacks a bit of mayo and tomatoes but…"

She put the sandwich down on a piece of table napkin and I offered her my drink.

She took several small sips. "You know, Finn…I've been thinking about which song to perform and it suddenly popped into my head: Terrified!"

"Of what?" I asked, once again confused.

"No. Terrified!" Rachel exclaimed enthusiastically. "You know, that song written by Kara DioGuardi. It's a really good song and I thought it would suit…the um…the theme."

I don't know a song with that title. But I don't want to disappoint or offend Rachel.

"Hmm…sounds good." I said, trying to be as enthusiastic as she is.

"I know right?" Rachel gushed. "And I was wondering if we could…you know…perform it together?"

My whole body froze. The girl of my dreams just asked me to be her singing partner.

Not that I'm not used to singing with Rachel. We're usually singing partners.

Rachel frowned. "Well, we don't have to if you don't want to…"

Finally, I found my voice. "What? No. I mean…that would be awesome."

Rachel smiled again. It was probably the biggest smile I've seen on her.

"Great! Then let's start practicing later." She said. "You didn't forget it, right?"

"Of course not. It's on top of my Priority List." I replied, saying the words with sincerity.

"Oh." She said, red dots appeared on her cheeks. "That's nice to hear."

I watched her bite into her sandwich and some of the mayonnaise was smeared on her face.

"Uh, here…" I said, grabbing a tissue and wiped the mayonnaise off her cheek.

We were both silent for a moment and my hand stayed right where it was. Our eyes were locked together and the world seemed to stop spinning.

Rachel stood up and brought her stuff with her. "Sorry, Finn. I gotta get to…to…English class. Thanks for the lunch."

I stared at her wordlessly.

Now, I'm really, really lost. What did I do wrong now?

I let go of the tissue which was still in my hand and stared after Rachel's small figure disappear.

I looked at the table.

"Rachel! You forgot your—" I shouted.

Too late. She was gone.

I opened the small notebook and read the page where there was a ribbon.

I drank my coke from the glass and read:

_Dear Diary, I am so terrified…_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**_I loved everyone's reviews so I updated again. :D_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens._**


	4. Meet The Rivals

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THOSE YOU MIGHT NOT BE FAMILIAR WITH.  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D

* * *

**

Woah.

Oh man, it's Rachel's diary. Should I-Should I read it?

Hmmm…no. No, it would be wrong.

But…it might help me know if Rachel's…you know…

Into me or something. But, I would commit suicide if it's another guy.

I stared at the diary and debated with myself whether or not I should continue reading it.

Oh, whatever. I'll read it! I know I wanted to anyway.

I opened the diary to the same page and began reading:

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so terrified. Today was like a weird dream. Didn't I tell you about my increasing feelings for Finn? Well, today…it got a lot bigger. I don't know what to do. I like him a lot and every night, I wish for him but…thinking how much he hurt me before…I don't think I'm ready. _

_What happened earlier was amazing and I felt like Finn felt the same way as I do. I wanted to tell him that I still had feelings for him. But I'm terrified that he might push me away. I think Glee Club is the only place where I can show him how I feel. I think that's one reason why I commit myself so much to Glee. And that's why I invited him over tonight._

_Who knows what will happen? For the first time, I'm nervous. Finn is nothing like Jesse. He's better. I think the past relationship I had with Jesse was great. And every time I remember it, I'm hurt. I guess that's because he…well…he hurt me. So why is Finn any different?_

_I like him a lot, okay? It's just that I'm terrified that I'm falling for him again and it will cause more sleepless nights and ugly dark eye bags again .I want him but I've got to fight it and push him away. But if I wanted that to happen, then why did I invite him over? Oh no, I'm really confused. Not to mention terrified._

_Wish me luck,  
Rachel_

I stared at the page and read her entry again and again. My eyes were getting moist. I can't believe Rachel feels this way. Does she think that I wanted to hurt her?

Because I would never do that. Well, not again, at least.

The point is, if she loved me and I loved her, why did we have to fight it? I put the diary down and calmed myself down.

_So why is Finn any different?_ That's what hurts the most. I _am_ different! I'm better than Jesse! She said it so herself.

Not being smug about it or anything.

I picked up the diary again and read the previous entries:

_Dear Diary,_

_I think Noah is trying to win charm points on me. To tell you truth, I think it's working a bit. It's hard not to fall in love with someone like him. I just think we're not meant for each other because he's a jock and he belongs to the in-crowd. And I belong to the…Society of Outcasts. _

_Well, I'm not really sure about that 'we're not meant for each other' part, we might be. I mean, we went out once, didn't we? Noah…Noah…Noah. I love saying that. I feel like a different person when I say that. As if I'm the only one who really knows him. I'm not head over heels in-love with him but he always makes me feel special._

_Smiles,  
Rachel xx_

I held the diary firmly in my hands, almost too sure that I might tear it into two. Puck? Rachel likes Puck too?

I know she said that she's not head over heels in love with him (because she's in love with ME) but I think Puck might stand a chance.

I turned the page again randomly and read the third page in her diary. It was dated October, five months ago:

_Dear Diary,_

_Lately, I've noticed that I'm having a strange little crush on Mr. Schue. I know he feels the same way because he always smiles back at me. That's why later, I plan to show him the song number I prepared and offer to clean his house._

_I know he's married and his wife is having a baby and everything but it doesn't hurt to have a little crush, does it? I mean, what am I supposed to do, keep on chasing some other boy who obviously doesn't love me back and the kiss we had when we were having a small picnic wasn't true at all? *takes deep breath* You might know that I'm talking about Finn. _

_Anyway, bye bye! Off to Glee practice now! I need to correct our pianist. The song number we did last week was out of hand._

_Love,  
Rachel Berry_

Oh. Oh, so now Mr. Schue too?

Like how many guys are gonna stand in the way, exactly?

Well, I have to think right (which I admit I don't do quite often). But, thoughts of Rachel with Puck and Mr. Schue crowded in my head.

I can't let that happen. Rachel has got to end up with me.

A strange feeling is building up inside of me. It must determination. And, true love for the girl—

Prrfffttt.

Oops. Sorry there, I farted. Now where was I—?

Oh, right.

And, true love for the girl I care about. I'm gonna get Rachel if it's the last thing I do.

Putting the diary in my bag, I smiled.

Hey, suddenly I don't feel stupid anymore.

Anyway, off to Spanish class now. And now, suddenly I felt like I was fluent in Spanish.

Spanish Class. Mr. Schue…

I felt my jaw tighten and let my mind say "Adiós, Mr. Schuester."

My eyes narrowed like I was some antagonist in a movie.

Wait, it _is_ Adiós, isn't it?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**_ I was surprised how well this story turned up especially when I read your comments/reviews.  
They always make me want to continue. Keep your comments coming and I'll keep this story going!_**

**_P.S The next chapter is still not in Rachel's house. I've got a little something more for Finn to do...  
Stay tuned._**

**__****_P.P.S The rivals I'm gonna include are: Puck, Jesse and Mr. Schuester. I'm not saying who Rachel will eventually end up with. _**

**__****_P.P.P.S I'm gonna include the other characters a bit. We all wanna know what Sue would do, right?_**

**__****_-fernadel17- _**


	5. Music And Lyrics

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I WISH I DO BUT I DON'T. *SIGH* ANYWAY, HERE'S  
THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

READ AND REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

Rachel's diary affected me a lot. I was a bit angry at Mr. Schue in Spanish Class.

Fine, a lot.

I think not only he noticed it, but the whole class especially when, uh, something happened…

Okay, here's what happened:

"_So, let's try with Finn." Mr. Schuester had said. "Finn, say something really emotional in Spanish."_

_Puck and some others laughed. "Try not to say goo-goo ga-ga, Finn!" I scowled at Puck. _

_He was another rival after all._

_I had faced Mr. Schue again with my antagonist look and said, "__Mi profesor en español está robando a mi muchacha!"_

_Mr. Schuester looked shocked and I gave him a dark look._

"_Finn…you do realize that you—that you just said 'My teacher in Spanish is stealing my girl' right?" Mr. Schuester had asked with that confused face of his._

"_Woah." Puck had said. "Where did you get that from, Finn? A cereal box?"_

_I faced Puck with dark, angry eyes, "Cierre su boca, asno!"_

_Haha. I just said 'Shut your mouth, ass!' Serves him right. And it felt good, too._

"_Hey! Finn!" Mr. Schuester had approached me. "What's wrong with you?"_

_I narrowed my eyes at him."Nothing's wrong with me." I had crossed my arms over my chest and stared at my two enemies._

"_What did he just say to me?" Puck asked him. Mr. Schue looked from me to Puck and said, "Nothing. Nothing important, Puck."_

The class was really silent after that. And, Mr. Schuester asked me what was wrong after class. I didn't say anything and muttered "Nothing" instead.

I knew I had to stop. Rachel didn't want me to do this. I know she wouldn't.

Anyway, so much for that. As I had seen in myself, I am no longer a klutz—

Ouch. I banged my elbow on the door of the room.

Fine, I'm still a bit of a klutz but I couldn't help the fact that I was tall, could I? I'll still keep banging myself no matter what.

I looked around the hallway for the right person I wanted to see…

"Kurt! Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt turned around with Mercedes Jones beside him. I needed something from him.

"Hey guys!" I said to them both and noticed that Kurt was looking at me quite peculiarly. Like he always does.

Peculiarly means oddly. I looked for it in the dictionary. Heehee.

"Hello, Finn." Kurt smiled. "What a pleasant surprise to meet you in the hallway." Mercedes listened to her iPod and nodded at me. "Hey, Finn."

"Uh, cool. Listen…" I began. "I'm looking for the lyrics of this song entitled 'Terrified' by someone called Kara DioGuardi…I was wondering if you guys know the song or anything."

Kurt's jaw dropped open and then he smiled again. "Finn…Finn…Finn. You don't know what Terrified is? And more importantly, you don't know who Kara DioGuardi is?"

Mercedes popped her earphones off her ears. "Oh yeah. I like that song. Although I haven't pretty much connected to it yet."

"Oh, I have." Kurt said, eyeing me up and down. I have got to know what this song is!

"So," I said to Kurt. "Do you have the lyrics?'

"Oh do I." Kurt replied with a smile and got something from his book bag. "Why do you need it anyway?"

I was about to say, "Rachel and I are gonna sing it—" but...

"It's got nothing to do with Rachel, right?" Kurt asked, the paper containing the lyrics stopped halfway across my chest.

"Uh, no. Not at all." I fibbed. I knew I had to otherwise I wouldn't get it.

I thanked Kurt as he handed me the paper and let me borrow his iPod with the song and said goodbye to both of them and headed for the library. I sat down on a chair in an empty table and read the lyrics.

This is actually quite good…

_I arrive at Rachel's house and she greets me enthusiastically. She ushers me in and we begin singing. After singing, Rachel goes near me and pushes my face close to hers. _

"_Finn, I've gotta be honest." Rachel says slowly._

"_H'yeah?" I ask, excitement pouring inside my body._

"_That was really…You really…" She struggles for words. "You really sucked."_

_Rachel laughs and my heart begins to crush._

"_Finn!" She shouts, still laughing, smacking my face._

_Why is she smacking my face?_

"_Hudson!" Smack!_

"Hudson! Wake up!" I looked up. It was Coach Sylvester. I looked around and I was still in the library.

Ouch. She smacked me again.

"Oww! I'm already awake!" I told her to stop smacking me.

"You just broke district code twelve, section C, paragraph one: No student is to fall asleep in public places inside the campus aside from the school clinic. As I can see, you're not sick. So here's to you, Hudson." Sue handed me a pink slip. "Get another one and it will be my pleasure to give it away to you."

She disappeared and I stared at the lyrics of the song. I've got to memorize this and master it. I don't want that dream to come true.

I put it along with Rachel's diary which I planned to return later. Okay, I've got the Music and the Lyrics...

Now, can I get the girl?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**_ There's the fifth chapter. I enjoyed writing it! Lots of ideas flowed to my mind.  
Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens next!_**

**_Will Rachel like Finn's interpretation of Terrified?  
What would Rachel's reaction be when Finn returns her diary?  
Will their relationship evolve in Rachel's house?_**

**_Will Finn gets his cookies and muffins? :D_**

**_lol. review please?_**

**_FernaDel17 _**


	6. At Rachel's House

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF GLEE. THE PLOT OF THIS STORY IS MINE AND SOME FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG 'TERRIFIED'.  
VISIT MY PROFILE TO LISTEN TO THE SONG AND GET THE LINK TO THE FULL LYRICS UNDER GLEE STUFF. :D**

**

* * *

**

I walked all the way over to Rachel's house. Walking there gave me time to think. I know I may be stupid but I can think too, you know.

I arrived at Rachel's front door and I rang the doorbell. Almost immediately, Rachel opened the door. She smiled at me, flashing her perfect pearly whites.

"Hello, Finn. You're right on time. Come on in." She ushered me inside her house. I've been to Rachel's house only a few times and I've always liked it here.

"Thanks." I replied. "I've memorized that song you told me about. It's a great song, Rach. But I don't think I'll do it right."

I stared at her outfit.

Wow, she looked great! She was wearing a yellow sweater, a tight, short yellow skirt and long white socks and her black shoes.

She looked so adorable, I had to stop myself from hugging her.

Rachel sat down on the couch in their living room and beamed at me. "What? I'm sure you'll do well! That's why I chose that song which I could strongly relate my feelings to—"

She cut herself off and stared at me nervously. "Really? How come?"

"Uhm…no. Nothing." Rachel stammered. The song was about falling in love. Gosh, was she falling in love?

Please, let it be me.

"Anyway," She booms loudly with a big smile. "Shall we get started?"

I shook my head. "Wait, let me review the lyrics again so I won't forget a line when we sing."

I peered into my book bag and grabbed the lyrics. I also saw Rachel's diary. Oh, right. I should return it to her.

"Hey, Rachel…"I looked at her, holding her diary in my hands. "I forgot to return your diary to you earlier. You left it on the table during lunch." I thrust the diary at her and she catches it a bit clumsily.

"Uhm, thank you, Finn." Rachel looked down. "You didn't read anything, did you?"

I felt my body go rigid. Shit. What do I tell her?

Lie. I have to lie. I hate lying to her but she might hate _me_ if I don't.

"'Course not." I replied, trying hard to keep my voice steady.

"Oh, okay." Rachel said, putting it down. I felt my cheeks getting red. I can't believe I just lied to Rachel.

I read the lyrics again and again. "Alright, we can start now."

"Great." Rachel said. "Can I start the song?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Go first."

Rachel played the cassette with the minus one version of the song.

"_You by the light__  
__Is the greatest find__  
__In a world full of wrong__  
__You're the thing that's right."_

Wow. Her voice was so amazing! Much better than the original version.

Okay, my turn. I took a deep breath and I sang my part:

"_Finally made it through the lonely__  
__To the other side…"_

Rachel smiled and sang again, closing her eyes.

"_You said it again__  
__My heart's in motion__  
__Every word feels like a shooting star…"_

I moved closer and took her arm and continued the song.

"_I'm at the edge of my emotions__  
__Watchin' the shadows burnin' in the dark."_

Rachel danced around smiled, preparing herself for the chorus.

"_And I-I-I'm in love!"  
(I'm in love) _I sang with her._  
__And I-I-I'm terrified__  
__For the first time__  
__And the last time__  
__In my only life, life."_

I went near her again and took her in my arms, spinning her around:

"_This could be good__  
__It's already better than that__  
__And nothing's worse than knowing you're holding back."__  
_

Rachel's smile faded a little at the lyrics of the song but sang her part:

"_I could be all that you needed__  
__If you let me try…"_

We sang the chorus again, all the while facing each other and dancing together.

As I prepared myself for the first part of the bridge, I couldn't help thinking that _I_ connected with my line, remembering all those words I said to Rachel to win her back when she was with Jesse:

"_I only said it__  
__'Cause I mean it (ohhhh)__  
__I only mean it__  
__'Cause it's true (ohhhhh)."_

I spun Rachel around to welcome her in my arms and I could see that some of her enthusiasm faded away. She sang her part perfectly, her voice echoing in my head like morning bells:

"_So don't you doubt__  
__What I've been dreaming__  
__'Cause it keeps me up__  
__It holds me close__  
__Whenever I'm without you."_

We were nearly finished with the song and every line I sang made me want to gaze in Rachel's eyes again.

"_For the first time__  
__And the last time__  
__In my only life, life."_

I tightened my grip on Rachel and she looked at me again. I stared into her dark eyes and leaned closer to her face.

To my delight, Rachel leaned a little closer too.

I closed my eyes and unfortunately, Rachel pulled away.

I opened my eyes, disappointed and looked at her face.

She was smiling but the look in her eyes was different.

She was confused and lonely. I remembered her diary entry and she was pulling away.

I wanted to tell her not to fight it. To love me and let me love her.

"You didn't sound bad, Finn." Rachel remarked. I smiled weakly at her.

"What? Was it like a dream come true?" She asked me.

I remembered my dream of Rachel laughing at me, telling me that I sucked.

"Uh…not exactly, Rachel."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**_heyyy! I've added the next chapter as you can see!  
How did you like it?  
Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out if Finn WILL get his cookies and muffins. LOL_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

P.S Visit my profile to listen to the song. It just won't be the same if you don't! :)

**_fernadel17 _**


	7. He Gets His Treat And A Broken Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, BUT I OWN THIS STORY AND ITS PLOT. PLEASE R&R! THEY HELP ME GET THE STORY DONE FASTER!  
I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME BUT I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL :) ENJOY ANYWAY!**

-OVER THE MOON-

**

* * *

**

Rachel smiles and I sit down beside her on the yellow, plushy sofa. There is a moment of silence and I don't really know what to do.

I clear my throat.

She looks at me, her eyes wide open. "Anything you wanted, Finn?"

_You. I want you._

"Uh…" I say slowly, scratching my head. Why do I always have to sound like an idiot? "I was wondering if…uh…"

"Yes?" She leans forward expectantly.

"Could I have my cookies and muffins?" I finally blurt out. Oh man. I just told her! My cheeks feel hot and rigid!

"Oh." She says softly. "I forgot for a moment there." She stands up, fixes her skirt and looks at me. "I'll be right back."

Then, she retreats to the kitchen.

TO THE KITCHEN? WHAT THE HELL?

She comes back with an excited smile on her face. And—

I cannot believe it! She's holding a tray! A tray loaded with oat bran cookies, chocolate chip cookies and muffins and cupcakes with different flavors, icing and sprinkles.

"Here." She says shyly to me. "I've been busy while you were on your way here. I didn't know what kind of pastries you like so…I've made quite a lot."

Even though she didn't bring or give me what I expected…I still feel kind of touched.

"Gee, Rach." I say to her gently. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." She says eagerly to me, her bright brown eyes shining.

"Well, thanks. And I mean it."

I grab a blueberry muffin and take a bite at it. "This is good."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You seem to like blueberries." She says, watching me eat a raspberry and cranberry muffin.

"Oh, yeah!" I say to her, munching on the muffins. "Not just blueberries though! I love all Berries!"

That made her stop. And that made me blush.

I didn't mean for that to come out!

"I-I-I mean…" I say quickly. Oh, heck! Why bother?

"Look, Rachel. I like you, okay?" I say to her, wondering what she might say.

"Well…you know I like you, too." She replies, giving me a bright smile.

"No!" I say, feeling the fervor inside of me. "I mean…I love you!"

She stares at me wordlessly. Isn't she gonna say anything?

"And I was wondering…" I say again, looking powerfully into her eyes. "…if you feel the same way."

I watch her as her left eye twitches. "Finn, I…"

What?

"I don't think I can do this." She buries her head in her hands.

WHAT?

"How come, Rach?" I start to stand up and put down the chocolate chip cookie I was starting to swoon over. SWOON LATER.

"You know you want to!"

"Finn!" She says to me with a shocked expression on her face. "How can you even say that? You don't know ANYTHING!"

"Yes, I do!" I reply with much force.

"_How?"_ She asks me.

"Because…" I say to her. I shouldn't tell her that I read her diary. That would make her really hate me.

"BECAUSE _WHAT_, FINN?"

"Rachel, don't get mad—"

"BECAUSE WHAT?" The force in her voice makes me sad.

"Answer me…" She whispers softly, her tears now flowing down to her cheeks.

"I…I read your diary." I say softly, feeling my face yet again turn red.

"How could you?" She asks me, the hurt in her face was obvious.

"Look, I know I told you I didn't read it but—"

"I thought I could trust you!" She screams.

"Rachel, you _can_ trust me!" I cry loudly. Trying to make her see that I do care for her.

"I don't think so."

"Rach—"

"Just go…" She whispers sadly, furiously wiping her tears.

I stand still for a moment and walk towards her.

"JUST GO, FINN! OKAY? JUST GO!" She throws a pillow at me.

I back away and feel my eyes getting hot. "I'm sorry Rach."

_I am so so sorry._

I leave Rachel's house with a broken hope.

She tells me that I gave her a broken trust.

Our relationship was broken.

But not as broken as my heart.

* * *

_Sorry if it was too lame...  
But I kinda liked it!  
Give me your feedbacks and what you want to see in the next Chapter!_

_Love you guys lots!  
_


	8. The Old Lady Speaks of Heartache

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH ANYONE FROM GLEE IN ANY WAY.**

A/N: Hi guys! It's me! Sorry I took so long to update! But nevertheless, here it is! Hope you guys enjoy :) Review Review Review!  
Pleeeasee? They keep me going.

* * *

It didn't take me much time to walk all the way to my street. Thoughts of Rachel getting hurt sent ice daggers to my heart.

I AM SUCH A JERK!

I knew I shouldn't have read her diary, but should I say that _that_ was something I regret? Definitely not. I found out lots of things from that diary. But I guess I offended her enough in one day…I read her diary…I lied…

And now, what will we do? We're supposed to sing the song tomorrow in the Choir Room. But how could Rachel and I sing it when we're having a fight?

How can we even smile at each other after—

Hang on. What's that?

I stopped in front of a store called "Music Mix". And I could see loads of music albums, records and even those vintage discs inside!

I eagerly opened the door and surveyed my surroundings. A bored-looking teenager chewing gum stared at me.

I didn't stare back for long. He gave me the creeps. I shuddered then stopped. What the hell would I look like? A trembling, tall guy. Yikes.

I walked around the vintage section and scanned the racks for something nice. For me.

Oh sod it. Okay, okay. For Rachel.

I know she likes those plays…CATS and Annie perhaps. But buying those wouldn't be wise since she probably has multiple copies of each.

I walked to the far end of the section and stopped. This is stupid. I don't think Rachel missed any of this. I slowly retrace my steps back to the front of the store. What the hell am I even doing here? Especially in the Vintage Section, of all places?

I take long, quick strides to the section where they keep the new, neat stuff and I check them all out…BON JOVI…QUEEN…Awesome. Then, I made a face. These don't really seem like Rachel's type of songs—

I snapped my fingers suddenly. Why don't I just _sing_ a song, rather than buy her a CD? I slapped my palm on my forehead as if that was the most logical thing to do.

Okay, new problem… What song? I searched the shiny, polished wood shelves for a decent CD. It doesn't have to be from a musical, right?

Right?

Fuck. I'm lost. I don't know what song! Or even from what artist!

I stared hard at the dirty tiled floor, wishing that I could sit on it, curl up in a ball and cry. I would, I really would if the floor wasn't so dirty and if that old woman didn't look at me with that scary expression on her face.

I faced away from the woman and turned my back on her, silently praying that she would get back on her bike or something…Or ask someone to assist her in crossing the road—

I turned around. And to my dismay, she walked up directly to me with that weird expression on her face again. I shoved my hands in my pocket and I pretended that I didn't see her.

"Hello, my pet. Pardon me, but would you kindly assist me in crossing the road?" She chirped gaily with big, bright eyes.

Well, obviously I didn't mean that it would be _me_ she'll ask to assist her. I forced an awkward smile.

"Uh…I'd really like to accompany you. Really, I would. But I'm kind of in the middle of something right now and I need to sort it all out. So…sorry."

I turned my back to her again, hoping against hope that she would retreat so I could concentrate on this song thing.

But, I could still hear her wheezy breathing and I shuddered when she touched my shoulder. "It's alright. I will wait for you. You go…sort out your business first."

WHAT? Aw, come on. Not _now._ But I just nodded my head and it seemed that my awkward smile stuck to my face.

I forced myself to continue, rooting around in the containers and shelves when I found something super cool. I held it in my hands and studied it. Wow, I thought this album was sold out. I swiftly ran to the counter to pay for it.

"Wonderful! Ready to pay?"

And that's when I remembered that the old woman was still behind me. _Waiting_ for me. In my head, I was soothing myself and telling myself to relax and that I got what I wanted. So the least I could do is to assist this old lady.

I smiled at her a bit warmly and then I let her take my arm as we exited the shop. Then I realized that I've been gypped when she said if I could kindly assist her home because her darling grandson would be waiting for her.

She told me that she lives the same street as I did and so I let myself be of assistance to her in getting home.

"What is it that you bought back at the shop?" She asked me, patting my shoulder again.

"Oh, that was just an album…for my…er…" I shifted my weight nervously.

"Oh, for the girlfriend?" She chuckled with her eyebrows raised.

I looked at her in horror. "No! I mean, she's not my girlfriend. She _was_. But everything's through between us."

She clucked her tongue and tusked. "You're not over her, are you?"

I felt the tiny hairs on my neck rise. "What do you mean? Of course I am."

"I don't think so." She shook her head wildly. "I was a young one back in the day, too. And if you are really over that girl you are talking about…you wouldn't even bother to give her a gift of any sort."

I stared intently at the wise old lady's eyes. They were bright and animated and I tried to imagine her young "back in the old days".

Hmm…she looked old. But the moment I stared into her eyes, she seemed…youthful. Maybe she was quite the party girl in the sixties.

"Let me tell you what I think you're feeling at the moment…" She pursed her lips and paused dramatically. "Heartbreak."

Her words struck home. She rooted inside her bag while muttering. "Now, where did I put my purse again?"

She retrieved a crimson-colored leather purse and she opened it. She took out a black-and-white photo of a man. It looked like it had been taken in the seventies or the eighties.

"That was my husband." She said quietly. "He died more than twenty years ago. He gave me _such_ a pain…_such_ a heartache that I thought I could never breathe evenly again."

She stared at me with sad eyes and I clasped my hand on hers comfortingly. We continued walking. We were nearly home.

"But then," she continued, wiping her teary eyes. "I found the light. It was like he was talking to me. _Sing, Felicia_, _Sing_! He was telling. We both shared a passion for music. And so I did. I sang. And I finally believed that there _is_ a rainbow after every storm. I just sang."

I didn't trust myself enough to speak or open my mouth. I don't seem to know what to say. I just might say something really stupid.

"Do you know how to sing?" She suddenly piped. I nodded slowly, feeling my cheeks redden.

"Then sing." She whispered softly, letting go of my arm. "_Aha! _We have arrived. Thank you, my son. What's your name again?"

"Finn. Finn Hudson." I said to her with a smile.

"Hmmm…Finn…" She said thoughtfully to herself. "Felicia Reynolds. I'll se you again sometime."

"Yeah, see ya." I waved my hand.

I turned around to open the gates of our house.

"Oh, and Finn?"

"Ma'am?"

"Go get her!" She raised her right fist in a dignified way.

I smiled, shaking my head. "I will!"

I hope so…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hope you guys enjoyed and liked Felicia. I promise you that she will come up in the story someday. :)


End file.
